Beloved Prisoner
by Midnightdam56
Summary: Raph is trying to resist his blue banded brother, but after awhile Raph loses all control… A short one-shot about how Leo reacted to Raph's advances.


Hey guys! I just wrote as I went. I think the plot going well so far though.

Hope you enjoy! And I don't own TMNT

••••••••••••••

Raph sighed contentedly as he gazed down at the much smaller, blue banded turtle in his lap.

He let his golden eyes travel across the young leader, memorizing every detail.

Leo's body was firm, muscular, but much more flexible then Raph's. He was shorter, and a lot skinnier.

While Raph lifted weights and gained muscle, Leo would be training, stretching, or running through katas that burned every extra ounce of fat or weight he had to spare.

Leo was thin, small, almost weightless compared to Raph.

Enough so to where he fit comfortably in his younger brother's lap.

Leo hated being so small, but Raph loved it when Leo had to tilt his head up to look him in the eye.

Raph snapped out of his thoughts when the little leader shifted in Raph's lap, which made his bandana flutter down to the floor.

Raph looked at Leo's naked face and winced.

He saw the purple bruise on the back of Leo's head and winced.

He remembered the fight vividly, after all, it had happened only an hour ago…

:::

Raph had stormed out of the lair yelling and cursing loudly. He could sense his brother trailing him, but decided against confronting him. After all, Leo was Raph's problem to begin with…

So he let the leader trail him all the way across the city until he stopped at the edge of an old office building that stood next to a quiet road.

He plopped down heavily on the edge of the building, feet dangling over the side.

Leo made was way slowly towards the unpredictable and dangerous turtle until he was right next to him. He sat down slowly, the slowly leaned against the bigger turtle.

"I'm sorry Raph…"

Raph grunted, signaling that he at least heard the apology.

"But you're still just gonna mope… look, you told me how you felt, but I just don't feel the same… I'm sorry. I don't want us to fight like this anymore… "

Raph sighed heavily, "Its fine Leo. I never expected for the perfect leader and the teachers pet to end up gay. So… don't throw me some pity party. "

Leo sighed and moved a little closer to the bigger turtle. He hated that he had to do this, but the only way to get Raph to talk was to temp and tease him with his actions.

Raph welcomed Leo's presence, but never looked away from the rising moon.

"Raph…?" Leo titled his head up to where he could look in the larger turtle's eye, but Raph never returned the look.

"Yeah…?"

"…why did you storm out of the lair?"

Raph growled then moved away, causing Leo,who was leaning against him, to almost fall off of the building.

"That's none of your dang business LEO!"

Once Leo caught his balance he looked back at the red banded terrapin.

"And why not?"

Raph suddenly lunged at Leo and knocked him back into the roof. They rolled until Raph used his weight to pin the lighter turtle.

"Why do you do this…?" Raph basically groaned.

Leo looked up at Raph with a confused face.

"You always come to me when we're alone… then you make sure your just close enough to where I can take advantage of you… Why do you tempt me?"

"I'm not 'tempting' you…I'm just trying to figure out what you're thinking…"

"Trust me when I say you don't want to know what I'm thinking…" Raph's voice came out more as a feral growl that sent shivers down the eldest turtles neck.

"Raph… can you get off? I-uh…" Leo stuttered nervously.

"What is it Leo? Nervous? " Raph grinder their lower plastrons together, and listened to the wonderful gasp that came out of his leaders mouth.

"R-Raph… s-stop…" Leo started to struggle against Raph, squirming and whining.

"That doesn't sound too convincing Leo… besides… I've waited too long for this to just let you go…"

Raph wrestled Leo's arms to the ground before pulling them above the struggling terrapin's head. He held Leo's arms above his head with a single hand, and he moved his other hand to hold Leo's chin in place as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss on Leo's round beak.

Leo's eyes were wide and filled with fear, while Raph's were droopy and relaxed.

"You don't know how much I've… thought about this night…" Raph leaned down for another kiss and Leo freaked out. He screamed. A terrible scream that sounded of fear and regret. Leo thrashed violently, trying to throw off the much larger turtle, but with no results.

"R-Raph… Please!" Leo begged, starting to fear his innocence.

Raph started to worry. He knew Leo would react badly, and he knew that Leo would be scared, but he never thought that he would feel this bad about it. He held the little turtle down during his fit, and he waited patiently for Leo to tire out.

Once he did, Raph lifted Leo from the ground and pulled him to his feet.

As soon as Leo had his feet under him, he was frantically tying to escape and run from Raph.

Raph tackled Leo back to the ground. "Don't…RUN!" Raph hiss into Leo's ear.

Raph waited, and after Leo's breathing calmed he picked him back up. This time Raph held Leo by the shoulders so he couldn't run.

Leo looked up at the larger turtle with fear gleaming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Leo… I don't know what came over me…"

"You're insane! You just attacked me!" Leo started to shake in anger.

Raph blinked. "Yeah… because-…"

"No Raph! I don't want any excuses! You crossed the line! I never wanted that and you knew it! You forced that on me Raph and that's not okay! " Leo pushed Raph away from him before stumbling back.

"Leo I thought you would get it-… I thought you would like it… I'm sorr-"

"NO! Shut up! I don't wanna hear that! That was not consensual and you knew it wouldn't be!"

"Leo…?"

"NO! "

Raph snapped. He tried to have patience with the smaller and upset turtle, but he was done with apologies.

"GAH!" Raph lashed out and side kicked leo in his temple. Leo's frail body lashed away and into a wall. There was a deafening crack as Leo's head made contact with the solid brick.

Leo's body fell limp to the ground.

:::

Raph shuddered at the thoughts. Adrenaline had filled his blood just from the memory. He looked at the bruised turtle in his lap.

He hoped Leo would wake up soon…

Or… wake up at all…

•••••••••••••••••••••••

I'm considering continuing this story… watcha think? Should I leave it as it is, or should I continue on? Review what you think!

~Midnightdam56 ;)


End file.
